Я иду искать
by trissik
Summary: Рождённый ползать — летать не может. И эта птица, что так желанно кружится в небесах, никогда не станет мне доступной. /АУ, где Дазай Осаму — скрипач, получивший мировую известность. С 12-ти лет он слышит голос в голове, принадлежащий французскому виолончелисту Чуе Накахаре, что намного старше Дазая. Мальчик влюбляется, но как только в этом признается — сам голос исчезает.


« ** _Рождённый ползать — летать не может»._**

Увы, истина действительно такова. Кажется, я слышу крики за окнами… забудем о них. Должно быть, вы тоже слышите. Моё имя— именно так. День за днём я провожу в четырёх стенах, слышу, как меня зовут туда— на свет. Скучно, однако. Здесь совершенно нечем заняться. Винсента никак не уломаешь— этот старик крепок, как дуб, даже в «дурака» с ним не сыграешь. А вот София,— та, молоденькая, которую мне Виктор-то зарекомендовал,— приходит, ухаживает, кормит, читает мне разные книжки, словно, можно было подумать, я стал совсем калекой, хотя на деле просто обленился. Она и в карты со мной сыграть может. Странно, но я ей всегда проигрываю. Может, просто поддаюсь? Скукота-а-а…

Сегодня я нашёл среди всего хлама, который мы перевезли из Парижа, виолончель. Такую старую-старую, ветхую-ветхую, наверняка пришедшую сюда ещё со времен Вильема или Лабера. Струн там не было, хотел заказать, да передумал— всё равно не научусь на ней играть. Да и смычок от скрипки не подошёл бы.

Кажется, что, отсчитывая дни до моей кончины, я впадаю в маленькую депрессию. Винсент уже не раз находил мои заначки с портвейном, и до сих пор меня попрекает тем, что я совсем не ценю его заботу обо мне. С этим стариком можно легко снова почувствовать себя ребенком, хотя мне уже давно далеко за двадцать.

И всё же, почему они там так сильно кричат? Нет, не хочу смотреть в окно. Там сыро, грязно, светло… и снова эти люди. Не хочу видеть их лица. Впрочем, я не давал концертов уже около двух месяцев, может и больше,— да не так уж и важно, не могут же они только из-за этого ломиться ко мне в дом!

Я всё листаю анатомическую энциклопедию. Вроде бы, всё рассчитал ровно, даже пометил на груди место специально, маленькой царапинкой скальпелем. Ничуть не больно. Больнее, снова повторюсь, отсчитывать дни— и сегодня последний. Я еле уговорил Винсента выйти на выходной, и позвонил Софи, чтоб та не приходила,— она, конечно, ещё с четверть часа докапывалась, чего я там удумал (сидя-то в инвалидном кресле), но я даже перешёл на грубости, что она сама в ярости бросила трубку. Никогда не любил скандалить. Особенно с женщинами.

Тихонько карябаю на клочке бумаги, вырванном из нот: «Неделя с покупки анатомического журнала, месяц с покупки револьвера…». Я остановился. Смешно, что вру даже сам себе. Я ведь не покупал— а стащил у Вика. И всё ж продолжил: «…семь лет со смерти». Думается, о боже! Целых семь лет! Как такое только могло пролететь возле носа?! Иронично. Я эти семь лет и не чувствовал. Постоянные концерты, гастроли по миру, ежемесячные мастер-классы в родной консерватории— и, чёрт возьми, вся эта ерунда была изначально задумана только ради того, чтобы найти одного человека. А только увидев его лицо, я струсил. Вот и два месяца… ах, точно, эту дату тоже надо вписать. «Два месяца и три дня».

«Одиннадцать лет, пять месяцев и двадцать пять дней, как меня вытурили с гимназии. Двадцать два, как потерял родителей, двадцать шесть отроду». И снова я дивлюсь. Почти три десятка лет псу под хвост. Двадцать шесть лет пустых дней в поисках, бессонных ночей в слезах. Слёзы? Вау, я умею плакать. Не знали, однако? Но есть плюс в том, что я всё-таки решил забить болт на всю музыкальную жизнь и уехать в деревушку, неподалёку от Марселя. Нет, не думайте, что это из-за iнего/i— в городе с населением в миллион бесполезно его искать. Не совсем, но… я просто не хочу этого делать. Здесь теплее, чем в Париже— единственная причина, почему я сюда съехал. Хотя я люблю дождь.

Забудем об этом. А дождь прекрасен. Мне было четыре, или уже перевалило за пять годков, когда я сидел в машине и просто смотрел, как капли в своем ритме отстукивают мелодию на стекле. Я так сидел час, два,— меня оставили запертым в машине. Может, и день. Я заснул, а проснулся уже в доме тётушки Мишель; тогда мне не было ничего известно о том, что случилось с родителями. Мне постоянно казалось, что вот-вот— и они за мной вернутся. Только спустя ещё десяток лет я узнал о том, что они погибли при наводнении в Токио— но об этом, пожалуй, поговорим позже.

Так я стал иждивенцем у тёти Мишель. Ворчливая и очень толстая старуха,— нет, она не была старухой, ведь ей стукнуло на тот момент всего-навсего около сорока, это мы её так называли. «Мы»— я и ещё шестеро детей, четверо из которых были мои ровесники. Она взяла нас себе на попечение. Нет, она вовсе не такая умница, красавица, добрая и любит детишек— последнее уж точно враньё. Но я был благодарен ей хотя бы за то, что деньги с компенсации она тратила не на свои паршивые сигареты, а на действительно нужные детям вещи. Так, например, мне сначала купили виолончель, но та оказалась велика. Потому купили скрипку— а потом и в токийскую музыкальную гимназию пнули.

Нет, я не был её любимчиком— даже наоборот, трёпки мне всегда хватало, даже излишне. По крайней мере, её трехэтажный мат за любую двойку мне выливался в целую ночь кошмаров— а ругалась она страшно. С противным, французским акцентом, еле ворочая языком японские слова, а если совсем зла была, то переходила на «моя твоя не понимать». Ну да, вы всё конечно поняли.

Но, в любом случае, из семерых нас в музыкальную гимназию отдали только меня. Самому мне это отнюдь не нравилось— вообще, я хотел просто заниматься музыкой для души, а не так вот, профессионально. А тут ещё двенадцать лет, ещё и на скрипке, а не на виолончели… терпеть не могу этот инструмент. Ах, да, ещё одна дата— семнадцать дней, как я её бросил под поезд в метро.

Мне казалось, что многие из-за этого в доме обозлились— хотя бы старшие, Дэйчи и Джиро, взгляда своего с меня не спускали. Фу, проказные… Спокойно давили прыщи при сестрах, а Джи даже один раз на меня дрочил. Помню, мы сидели в гостиной, Мишель опять принимала какого-то спонсора, меня просили выступить — тогда я еле мог сыграть «Сурка». И только закончу, как вдруг эта дылда завопит на весь дом, а глянул на него— даже тошно стало. Всё-таки не пойму я никогда этих людей.

Ещё, припоминаю, были две сестры. Всё свободное время от занятий я проводил в их комнате, делая домашнее задание, ибо мой сосед сделал из нашей комнаты целую лабораторию. Звали-то их как… вспомнил! Юка и Юки— две пухленькие близняшки. Так вот, сижу я у них как-то вечером, и они просят помочь им выбрать наряд. На тот момент нам было где-то по десять… И, отвернувшись, чтобы они переоделись, слышу:

—Эй, жирная, вставай давай.

—Сама ты как макаронина!

—Нет, ты-ы-ы!

—Нет уж, ты, Юка! Тц, сейчас Дазай услышит…

И с того дня я её так и называл макарониной. Юки к тринадцати годам вытянулась, повзрослела, а она так и осталась моей маленькой «макарониной». Сейчас, вспоминая это, моей испепеленной душой завладевает неминуемая ностальгия, и что-то в сердце ёкает. Нет, не то, чтобы я скучал по ним, за десять лет я о них даже не вспомнил, а сегодня— первый раз. Просто, чувствую, как мне сейчас того не хватает.

Не хватает пинка по утрам от любимчика Дэйчи, которого Мишель, кстати, как-то раз всё-таки отшлёпала, когда тот постригся на лысо. Даже прыщавое, израненное лицо Джиро в семь до полудня вместо ведра холодной воды. А потом бегом в гимназию— и всегда опаздываю, потому всё идёт, словно по расписанию. После очередной нотации директора— Масаши-сана,— бегом на уроки, потом— на индивидуальные, по сольфеджио у Чо-тян, что любила меня за щечки— хвать и трясти. А вот по специальности я попал к страшному педагогу. Тоши-сан никогда не снисходил до меня. Не выпускал режим ужасных занятий, и постоянно назначал дополнительные, потому на неделе вместо трехчасового плана я выполнял чуть ли не семнадцать. Он лупил меня указкой по рукам— да и не только меня, но и всех других своих ребят, которые за столько лет набрались ума и всё ж покинули несчастную гимназию. А я был у него до конца. Все дивились моим рукам в бинтах, а я просто не хотел, чтобы видели шрамы, гноящиеся ранки на подушечках пальцев, из-за которых было невозможно играть на скрипке, но Тоши заставлял. Пару раз довёл меня до слёз— прямо на уроке. И ещё раз я чуть не убился— и, однако, расскажу ещё об этом потом. Тоши-сан постоянно говорил, на каком бы уровне исполнительства я не был: «С таким отношением к музыке ты даже до конца гимназии не протянешь, я уже мыслить боюсь о том, что сможешь поступить хотя бы в местную консерваторию». А всем остальным учителям оставалось его только цитировать.

Сколько себя помню, я всегда его очень сильно боялся. Нет, не так… я его ненавидел. С поступления в гимназию в моей жизни словно случился переломный момент. Не знаю, можно ли назвать этот бред паранойей, но мне всё время казалось, что за мной кто-то следит. Я чувствовал чужое дыхание прямо на спине. Горячее, обжигающее дыхание. Но оно, возможно, некоторое время даже меня спасало, не дав мне совсем сойти с ума, подарив надежду, что где-то ещё есть человек, который будет меня вечно ждать, который подойдёт— обнимет, успокоит. Кой не позволит мне упасть на колени, сдаться. Я верил. Я просто верил.

Если до определенного возраста на меня никто не поднимал руку, то, когда я поумнел, что обычно бывает со всеми детьми, меня называли наглым и невоспитанным. Разве можно это объяснить семилетке? Можно объяснить, что говорить правду— не есть благонравие, а ложь— да? Я убедился на своём личном примере. Вечером, перед рождеством, которое мы всегда праздновали в силу того, что наша попечительница была французского происхождения, к нам завалилась проверка из отдела по «несовершеннолетним», и тогда ж они спросили, что мне не нравится— я ответил, что мадам— так мы коротко звали госпожу Мишель,— следует меньше курить. Тем более, у моего соседа Хиде была астма. Вот тогда-то Дэйчи с охотой рассмеялся, а потом своим же ремнем исхлестал мне задницу. Весело было, однако, ведь я не плакал, я откровенно смеялся, когда Хиде, сидя передо мной, пока я стою на четвереньках со спущенными штанами, рассказывал мне анекдоты. Как называется, смешно до боли.

Хидеки… славный был малый. Может, один-единственный со всей Японии, кто хотя бы старался меня понять. Такой светленький, совсем тощий, ходит постоянно с платочком в руках, кашляет, и хоть бы кто-нибудь поспособствовал тому, чтобы отвезти его в больницу. Он мечтал стать великим ученым— как тот говорил, «изобрести таблетку от всех болезней», и потому наша комната была заполнена банками-склянками, которые он тащил с лаборатории своей школы. Тащил и все бытовые штучки из-под носа мадам— и мыло, и лекарство, и те же самые сигареты, которые крошил куда-нибудь, а потом заваривал. В комнате у нас всегда пахло отвратительно. Сейчас бы я душу продал за то, чтобы снова очутиться рядом с ним, чтобы подойти со спины, напугать, а потом в шутку бросить: «Эй, Хиде, как там твой туберкулёз?», и бегать от него по комнате, по дому, и— упаси боже! —попадёшься на глаза старшим братьям или, ещё похлеще, самой мадам, то не выпросить у них пощады. Да, хорошие были деньки…

Не знаю, к счастью или нет, но я не ошибся— у Хидеки была совсем не астма, как говорила Мишель, а туберкулёз. Он умер. Его смерть стала последней каплей. С его уходом я полностью отстранился от людей. Весь день, они, словно ничего не случилось, продолжали радоваться, бегать, прыгать. Дэйчи и Джиро рассматривали игровую приставку, которую они, видимо, опять же у кого-то спёрли, близняшки снова покрывали друг друга трёхэтажным матом, Мишель курила на веранде, перечитывая уже в сотый раз «Джейн Эйр», с умным видом, будто знала английский. И только я, двенадцатилетний Дазай, Дазай Осаму, сидел на табуретке в центре всего этого ужаса, наблюдал за этим. Тогда-то я понял, что не схожу с ума— все вокруг меня сходят. Этот смех; для моих ушей он звучал страшнее, чем можно представить; так и хотелось подойти, спросить у них— а может, и мне расскажете, что в этом смешного? Глаза, что были словно полны счастья, заливались гноем, я трясся, сидя на стуле, и упал. Я возненавидел всех людей— за их лицемерие, чванство, не мог их понять. А когда Юки выбежала с оторванной рукой Хиде, всё приговаривая: «Смотри, Юка, я сломала тебе куклу», вовсе сбежал из дома. А рука та так и сжимала окровавленный платок.

Летнее утро, самая рань, в которую по улицам люди не гуляют, ужасная жара. Я добежал до вокзала— перелез через ограждения и стал ждать поезда. Обычно, с семи утра каждые полчаса был рейс в Йокогаму— не знаю, почему именно туда; быть может, других городов я не знавал. И всё равно мне пришлось бы вернуться. Я плакал в первый раз. Может, вы не сможете понять, насколько дорог был мне Хиде, но без него я не представлял своей жизни.

Я шёл по железнодорожным путям, вдоль пригородных провинций Токио, я шагал по шпалам и смеялся. Обнимал самого себя. Ложь— есть спасение в этом мире. Смерть— избавление от него. Я шёл по железнодорожным путям, я горько улыбался, плакал. И, о боже, мне казалось, как я одинок! —что даже внутри всё сжалось до боли. Я шёл, и даже в такое пекло мне было холодно, жутко не хватало ветровки, и слышал я, как сзади приближается поезд. Всё бы оборвалось прямо в тот день, не услышь я его голоса:

 _«Опять двойка, блять!»_

Чёрт возьми, он так сильно меня напугал, что я прочь отскочил от рельс и закричал. В дюйме от моей ноги промчался поезд. «Опять двойка». Опять двойка, мать вашу! Казалось, мой безумный вопль заглушил даже гул самого поезда— опять двойка… всё началось с двойки. _Обычной двойки._

Сиплый, но до сладости, грассирующий, но не так противно, как у Мишель— ох, этот голос. Помню, как я осторожно окинул всё взглядом вокруг себя, нервно начал чесать руки— кажется, это у меня привычка такая. Даже сейчас сижу и чешу, вспоминая всё это. А потом и судорожно вопросил:

—К-к… кто здесь?

 _«Что? Ай! Пс…»_

«Он упал?»— подумал я. И снова задал вопрос:

—Почему я слышу твой голос?

 _«А я? Мне теперь тут всё убирать»_

Мы поняли, конечно, не сразу, но голоса друг друга были внутри нас. Мы слышали друг друга. Мы жили друг в друге. А рядом беспечно цвёл куст камелий.

 _Также беспечно, как говорил со мной этот незнакомый, бархатный и до ужаса капризный голос._


End file.
